Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 30 - Tyrion IV
Zusammenfassung Die Nachricht von Robb Starks Sieg bei Schnellwasser eröffnet einen heftigen Streit unter den Anführern der Lennisters. Lord Tywin Lennister schickt seine Offiziere fort und erklärt Tyrion Lennister die schwierige Situation, in der sie nun stecken. Er schickt ihn nach Königsmund, wo er an seiner statt als Hand des Königs regieren soll, um Joffrey Baratheon davon abzuhalten, noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Obwohl er es ihm ausdrücklich verbietet, nimmt Tyrion Shae mit in die Hauptstadt. Synopsis Die Nachricht von der Schlacht von Schnellwasser trifft im Lennister-Lager ein Das Heer der Lennisters ist gerade wieder am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg eingetroffen, als die Nachricht eintrifft, dass Jaime Lennister gefangen genommen und sein Heer bei Schnellwasser beseigt wurde. Tywin Lennister ist bestürzt darüber, dass die Starks nun seinen Sohn haben. Tyrion denkt an den grausamen Rückzug nach. Nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass Robb die Lennisters mit seinem Scheinangriff hereingelegt hatte und stattdessen nach Schnellwasser unterwegs war, hatte Lord Tywin befohlen, schnellstmöglich nach Schnellwasser zu marschieren, um Robb zuvorzukommen. Sie ließen die Geschwächten und Verwundeten zurück, doch es war alles umsonst gewesen. Robb hatte sie um mehrere Tage geschlagen. Ser Harys Swyft betrauert Jaimes Entscheidung, sein Heer in drei Lager aufzuteilen, aber Ser Kevan Lennister erklärt, dass die spezielle Lage von Burg Schnellwasser an der Mündung des Trommelstein in den Roten Arm des Trident genau das für jeden Belagerer notwendig mache: einen Teil nördlich des Trommelstein zu platzieren, einen südlich des Roten Arms und einen in den Westen zwischen die beiden Flüsse. Jaimes Heer hatte keine Chance, gewarnt zu werden. Nur wenige Kundschafter waren in Jaimes Lager zurückgekehrt und diejenigen, die es geschafft hatten, hatten nichts bemerkt. Man hatte Marq Peiper und eine kleine Truppe für das Verschwinden der Kundschafter verantwortlich gemacht und Jaime höchstpersönlich war ausgeritten, um sie im Wisperwald zu stellen. Er war nicht zurückgekehrt. Robbs Heer griff das Nordlager als erstes an bei Nacht. Ser Brynden Tully führte den Angriff an. Als Lord Andros Brax sah, dass das Nordlager angegriffen wurde, führte er seine Männer aus dem Westcamp mit Floßen über den Trommelstein, um sich dem Kampf anzuschließen, doch die Ströumg zog sie flußabwärts und machte sie zum Ziel für die Katapulte von Schnellwasser. Viele Floße sanken, und auch Lord Brax starb, weil seine schwere Rüstung ihn in die Fluten zog. Die Wenigen, die es bis ans andere Ufer schafften, fanden den Feind vor, der sie bereits erwartete. Ser Flement Brax ist bestürzt über die Nachricht über den Tod seines Vaters. Das Lager zwischen den Flüssen wurde ebenfalls überrannt. Während Lord Brax versuchte überzusetzen, griff Robb Stark mit zwei Kolonnen und seinem Schattenwolf Grauwind von Westen her an. Einige Speerträger schafften es, dem ersten Ansturm standzuhalten, dann aber griff Lord Tytos Schwarzhain von Schnellwasser aus an und traf sie im Rücken. Der Großjon brannte die Belagerungstürme nieder und Lord Schwarzhain befreite die Gefangenen, unter ihnen Ser Edmure Tully. Das Südcamp unter dem Kommando von Ser Forley Prester schaffte es, sich geordnet Richtung Goldzahn zurückzuziehen mit 2000 Speeren und genauso vielen Bogenschützen, aber die Söldner aus Tyrosh, die sich in seinen Reihen befanden, liefen zum Gegner über. Ser Kevan verflucht Jaime, dass er nicht auf ihn gehört habe in Bezug auf Söldner. Ser Harys verkündet, dass nun Alles verloren sei. Jaimes Heer ist zerstört oder auf der Flucht, die Starks und Tullys haben nun ihre Nachschublinie durchbrochen und den Rückweg in die Westlande. Robb Stark könne sogar nach Casterlystein marschieren, wenn er dies wollte. Ser Harys sagt, man müsse nun um Frieden ersuchen. Daraufhin wirft Tyrion Lennister seinen Weinkrug gegen die Wand und erklärt, dass Ser Harys bessere Chancen hätte, aus diesem Krug noch etwas zu trinken, als dass Robb jetzt noch auf ein Friedensangebo eingehen würde, weil Joffrey seinen Vater Eddard Stark hat köpfen lassen. Ser Addam Marbrand ist der Meinung, dass zwei Schlachten noch keinen Krieg ausmachten, während Lord Leo Leffert vorschlägt, man könne versuchen, Gefangene auszutauschen. Tyrion lacht darüber und meint, die Starks hätten weit mehr Gefangene und dass Eddard Starks Kopf Jaime nicht ausgleichen würde. Tyrion ist der Meinung, dass Robb gewinnt. Lord Leffert wirft ein, dass man Robbs Schwestern gefangen hielte, aber Lord Marbrand erklärt, dass nur ein Narr zwei Mädchen gegen Ser Jaime eintauschen würde. Tyrion erklärt auch, dass Lord Leffert Idee, das ganze mit Gold aufzustocken, Robb nicht interessieren würde. Er witzelt, dass die Starks einfach Jaimes Rüstung einschmelzen könnten, wenn sie Gold bräuchten. Ser Harys meint dann, man müsse den Königshof dazu bringen, in den Krieg zu ziehen und gleichzeitig ein neues Heer in Casterlystein ausheben. Lord Tywin ist die ganze Zeit über ruhiger als gewöhnlich. Nachdem er noch einmal ausspricht, dass sie seinen Sohn haben, schickt er alle hinaus bis auf Ser Kevan und Tyrion. Tyrion bestellt mehr Wein, aber sein Vater gibt ihm seinen, den er noch nicht angerührt hat. Lord Tywin sagt Tyrion, dass er Recht hatte mit dem, was er über Eddard Stark gesagt hatte. Lebend wäre er jetzt von unschätzbarem Wert, denn man hätte mit ihm jetzt einen Frieden aushandeln können, auch um Zeit zu gewinnen, um mit Stannis und Renly fertig zu werden. Tywin erklärt, dass die Exekution Eddards einem Wahnsinn gleichkomme. Er weist auch Tyrions Versuch zurück, das ganze mit Joffreys jugendlichem Leichtsinn zu entschuldigen und merkt an, dass Joffrey wenigstens noch keine Hure geheiratet habe. Lord Tywin erklärt, dass Varys Nachricht erhalten habe, dass Renly Baratheon Margaery Tyrell geheiratet habe und sich selbst Lord Tywin explains that Varys has heard reports that Renly Baratheon has wed Margaery Tyrell and declared himself king, with all the might of Highgarden and Storm's End behind him. Lord Tywin also informs them that Cersei has commanded him to march to defend King's Landing. Tyrion can tell that Tywin is not happy about being commanded. Cersei has not told Joffrey of Renly’s claim, fearing her son will insist on leading the City Watch against Renly and leave the city undefended against Stannis Baratheon. Lord Tywin admits that, from the beginning, he has considered Stannis the most dangerous, and yet the Lord of Dragonstone has done nothing; Varys has only heard whisperings that Stannis is building a fleet, hiring sellswords, and seeking the counsel of a shadowbinder from Asshai. Tywin then details their position on a map. With Jaime’s defeat, they are in a bad situation: Roose Bolton’s remnants are to the north, enemies hold the Twins and Moat Cailin, and Robb Stark is to the west so they cannot retreat to Lannisport without giving battle, while Jaime’s army has ceased to exist and Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr plague their foraging parties. Then there are Dragonstone, Storm’s End, and Highgarden to the south calling their banners. Tyrion’s jest that at least Rhaegar Targaryen is still dead goes unappreciated. If they remain where they are they might get caught between three armies. Tywin explains that he plans to go to Harrenhal to confront Robb Stark. Ser Addam Marbrand will screen their movements, while Gregor Clegane, Vargo Hoat, and Ser Amory Lorch with 300 men each will set fire to the Riverlands south of the Red Fork. Once Ser Kevan leaves to issue the orders, Lord Tywin offers to let Tyrion’s clansmen ride with Vargo Hoat, but Tyrion wishes to keep them close. Lord Tywin insists that Tyrion must learn to control them then, because he will not have King’s Landing pillaged. Tyrion does not understand until his father explains that he is sending him to court to act as Hand of the King and clean up the mess Cersei and the small council have created. Lord Tywin goes on to rant about the raising of Janos Slynt, the dishonoring of Ser Barristan Selmy--who lent honor to any man he served--and the appointment of the Hound to the Kingsguard. He also tasks Tyrion with bringing Joffrey under control if Cersei continues to fail and gives instructions to execute any councilors who play Tyrion false. When Tyrion asks why ‘‘he’’ is being sent, Tywin states it is because Tyrion is his son; Tyrion, however, thinks it is because Tywin has given up Jaime for lost. As he leaves, Tywin commands that Tyrion is not to take his whore to court. Tyrion sits for a long while in the common room before going to his bed with Shae and whispering that he is of a mind to take her to King’s Landing. Handelnde Personen: * Erwähnte Personen: * Orte: * Begriffe: * Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_69 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/070/index.html Einzelnachweise